iShut Them Up
by shortibabe
Summary: Just an ordinary day.Carly is sitting trying to do her homework and Sam and Freddie are fighting.. again.What is Ms. Carly Shay willing to do to get her two best bud to shut up? Just about anything! :


**This is my first one shot. Tell me what you think. Do you want more one shots from me or more chapter stories or both? Let me know.**

It started out like any other ordinary day. Sam was sitting on the couch eating a plate of ham while watching girly cow. Carly sat next to her doing her homework. Freddie was on the computer fixing up the iCarly website and Spencer was in the kitchen making spaghetti tacos.

"Hey Carly!" Freddie called. "Come check out this new video I just posted on the site."

"Hey Freddie" Sam called back. "Nobody cares. Now shut your chiz I'm watching Girly Cow."

Freddie stuck his tounge out at Sam

"Oh real mature Benson. It takes a real smart brain to come up with that one."

"At least I have a brain Puckette."

Sam scowled. "That's it Benson. You're going down."

"Ooh I'm sooo scared." Freddie replied, his voice coated with sarcasm. Sam stormed towards the chair. "You'd better be." She shoved Freddie off the stool, but he was prepared and gained balance quickly, enabling himself to shove back. Sam wasn't expecting it and ended up flying back two feet. "Now you're really going to get it Benson." She charged again tackling Freddie to the ground.

Carly groaned, knowing she would never be able to finish her homework if she couldn't get these two to stop. She pulled out her squirt gun. Squirt Squirt.

"CAAAARRRRRLLLLLAAAYYYYY" Sam yelled.

"You rang?"

"You just squirted me with water."

"Yes I did. And I'll keep doing it until you and Freddie stop fighting."

"I" squirt "But" squirt "okay okay already. Fine I'll get off of him"

Carly smiled. "Good Girl."

Sam rolled off of Freddie and pulled herself back onto the couch to continue eating her ham. Carly sighed, satisfied. Peace and quiet at last. Carly sat back to think. Okay the circumfrence of a circle can be calculated by... by... SPLAT

"Owwwww Sam? What was that for?" Freddie yelled.

Sam looked innocent. "Whatever are you talking about."

"Carly, Sam just threw ham at my face."

"Sam, did you throw ham at Freddie's face."

"Why no Carly. Why would I waste perfectly good ham on the king of the nub's face. He is not worthy enough for his face to even touch this ham."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Seriously can't you two just get along for once."

"So Sam." Freddie said craftily. "If you didn't throw this yummy delicious piece of ham at me, then I can eat it right." Freddie let the ham slowely drop toward his mouth. It only took about 5 seconds before Sam snapped.

"Benson. You give me that ham right this second."

Freddie waved the ham in the air. "Well then why don't you come and get it." Freddie took a bite of the ham.

"Benson you better spit that back out." Sam screeched.

"MMmm good hammm" Freddie took another bite. Sam charged. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Freddie took off racing around the kitchen taking bites of the ham as he went. He was running so fast he didn't notice the foot that had been conveniently placed in front of him. Bam! Freddie hit the floor. Oops Carly thought. Sam being unable to stop, tripped over Freddie's foot and landed on top of him. As they fell their foreheads touched first, then theyre noses and ever so slightly, just a brief touch of their lips. Freddie's arm ended up wrapped around Sam's waist and Sam's head lay on his chest. Carly noticed just a hint of pink on both of their cheeks before they began wrestling on the floor. First Freddie was pinned then Sam, and so on and so forth

"Hey careful you two. Spencer's sculpture is right their. Make sure that you don't get too close to it. Spencer said that it spits out..." Carly sighed. It was too late. "rope."

Spencer had built a automatic gift wrapper for a new store opening up in the mall. The on button was located near the bottom of the box on the floor. Sam had bumped it while wrestling on the floor with Freddie, so the machine ended up wrapping Freddie and Sam up in ribbon and duck tape so that sam and Freddie were attached from hip to neck.

Sam groaned. "This is all your fault nub. If you hadn't eaten my ham we wouldn't be here right now."

"Sam, you don't own all the ham in the universe."

"Oh but I do and if you weren't such a dork you would realize this."

"I'd rather be a dork then a demon like you."

"OOOHHH" Sam gasped. "Well you're a momma's boy."

"At least my mom cares."

"Yeah but she's psycho."

"Don't talk about my mother that way."

"OH what are you gunna do about it Benson. We already stuck because of you."

"This is not my fault. God your so infuriating."

"At least I'm not annoying. Or in love with a girl that will never love me back. Get this through your head. Carly will never love you."

"Well maybe I'm over Carly. Maybe you never know."

"Yeah like that could ever happen in a million years."

"Well at least I know never to give up on something."

"Yeah because your not smart enough to know when enough is enough."

"YOU KNOW WHAT PUCKETTE?"

"WHAT BENSON"

"I HATE YOU"

"I HATE YOU MORE"

"Not as much as I HATE YOU"

Carly looked up from her book. This was enough. They was only one way to get the two of them to shut up. She got up, tiptoed over to her two best friends picked up her foot slowly and...

"Carly. What are you doing." Sam and Freddie asked simitaniously.

Sam slapped Freddie. Freddie slapped Sam back. Carly brought down her foot on Sam head and pushed their two heads together. Their lips touched as Carly held them there together. She waited 5 seconds then removed her foot. She sat back down on the couch and opened her book. She looked over at her two friends who were still attached at the lips. Laying back into the couch she sighed. Peace and Quiet at last.


End file.
